


In the Beginning and In the End

by IAmUnwrittenWords



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: hoo boy this was fun to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 10:09:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6113241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmUnwrittenWords/pseuds/IAmUnwrittenWords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the past, Ladybug and Cat Noir have faced tragedy after tragedy. And now, will the young Marinette and Adrien fare any better?</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Beginning and In the End

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [When My Time Comes Around](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6054675) by [IAmUnwrittenWords](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmUnwrittenWords/pseuds/IAmUnwrittenWords). 



> So this is just an alternate ending to "When My Time Comes Around." I, personally, wanted to post this in the original fic, but I thought it'd be better to put it here.  
> Also, you don't really need to read the "When My Time Comes Around" to enjoy this chapter, although I would recommend checking it out.

Paris: 2016

 

“Good morning class. I’ve got some exciting news for you all; we have a new student joining us today.” The general chatter in the classroom dies down as every turns to the door. There is excitement in the air, something that always come with the new and unexpected. Some students notice the knowing glint in Madame Bustier’s eyes, and they lean forward in anticipation. She opens the door, and a beautiful blond model saunters in. His eyes shine as he takes in the classroom, and a very genuine, warm-hearted smile forms on his lips. Everyone is stunned into silence. The teacher clears her throat and continues. “This is Adrien Ag-“

“ADRIKINS!!” Chloe’s scream sends the class into chaos. Chairs scrape again the floor and hands bang again the tables. The overall volume doubles as people point out the giant billboard across the street, the little kiosk on the corner, and the tween magazine in every girl’s bag, all featuring their new classmate. Alya even whips out her phone, snapping a few pics for her absent friend. Adrien seems a bit nervous, but he waves at the camera. He gets a wink in return. _That’s new._

“Calm down, everyone.” Madame Bustier laughs. Nothing changes, but the woman is willing to wait. She chuckles at Chloe’s dramatics, Kim’s attempt to look uninterested, and Rose’s faint blush. She knows all of her children so well, and she directs the new boy to the empty spot by Nino. The young DJ is especially welcoming and friendly, kindness only surpassed by one other student. A student who happens to not be here. Madame Bustier frowns slightly at Marinette’s empty chair. She would never understand why Marinette only shows up just moments before class starts, especially since the Dupain-Cheng bakery was literally just down the street. Well, she should be here soo-

The door slams open just as the class bell rings. Everyone stops—Adrien is poised lightly on the stairs—and turns towards the entrance. A blur of black hair and pink pants darts across the room, repeating ‘I’m here, I’m here’ around a croissant. Both of her pigtails fall out, and hair covers her eyes. But, even if that didn’t happen, Marinette still wouldn’t have seen the person blocking the way to her chair.

Marinette barrels into her new classmate, and the two of them sprawl across the floor. Papers filled with design sketches and notes fly through the air, then gently float onto the bodies on the floor. Concerned, Madame Bustier steps out to get the school nurse.

They’re both dead. Tikki and Plagg cry a lot, take their jewelry, and fly away.

 

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to keep these endings consistent.   
> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
